Mi vida 2
by NessAkagami
Summary: Una vida como cualquier familia, como cualquier persona. Siendo ambos perfectamente diferentes a "cualquier" persona. Olvidando el pasado, viviendo el presente y fantasear con una propia versión del futuro./Nueva versión de mi anterior historia "Mi vida"./


**Lo primero decir que este fic es la versión "buena" de "Mi vida". Segundo, este one-shot es para todos aquellos que me odiasteis por la primera versión y para los que haya traumado por el desenlace del primero, mis más sinceras disculpas, espero que disfrutéis más de este ;) Me ha gustado bastante hacerlo por la ligera comedia que pueda haber XD Y por último decir que; gracias Kris, dudo que este fic hubiera visto la luz en un futuro sin ti,**** así como me diste tu apoyo, te lo dedico a ti y a mi amiga Lirionegro1 como celebración de nuestro primer trabajo terminado, el fic "Solo para tus ojos" (publicidad, si, lo sé xDD) Gracias por todo chicas, espero que os guste :3 Gracias a todos por leer *^***

* * *

Noche sin luna. En una urbanización como cualquiera a las afueras de Washington, se hace presente una cierta casa, sencilla de dos plantas. Especificando la segunda y una habitación en concreto. Una cama de matrimonio y pequeños quejidos unidos a gemidos como banda sonora.

-Cielo, esta vez te toca a ti…- dijo la mujer somnolienta, cogiendo el retransmisor que comenzaba a emitir llantos.

El hombre se sentó en la cama poniendo los pies en el suelo y bostezando, pero sin llegar a abrir los ojos.

-Esta bien… ya voy. Tú descansa.

Se levantó y cruzó el pasillo de memoria, hasta su destino. Abriendo los ojos junto con la puerta. Dándole la bienvenida un sonoro llanto que clamaba por atención. Encendiendo la luz y acercándose a la pequeña cuna de donde provenían los lloros.

-¿Hemos decidido madrugar hoy, ehh?

El ruido cesó considerablemente. Nada más ver a su padre y escuchar su voz, el niño de casi un año de edad, calló. Y gimoteando elevó sus bracitos hacia el rubio. El adulto sonrió por el gesto.

-Ven aquí, pequeñín.-Hablo el padre, cogiendo al niño por las axilas para atraerlo hacia si, abrazándole con cuidado y ternura.

Leon llevó a su hijo al cambiador de pañales. Donde al pequeño le esperaba su pañal nuevo y limpio.

-Puff, tienes toda la razón. Yo tampoco podría dormir con eso en los pantalones.

El pequeño río sin entender, con ayuda de las cosquillas que el rubio le daba en su pequeña tripa. Este solo sonrío ampliamente en respuesta.

Entonces, una pequeña cabeza morena, se asomo a la puerta.

-¿Papi?

-¿Estela? ¿Que haces despierta? ¿Ocurre algo, princesa?-dijo el mayor cariñosamente, terminando con su tarea.

-No… Había visto la luz encendida y… Nate…

El ojiazul cogió al niño y lo acostó en su cuna. En cuanto la cabecita rubia del bebe tocó la almohada, cerró los ojos, dispuesto a seguir con su sueño después de llevarse un pequeño besó de su padre. Era increíble como sin falta de nanas, se dormía como si nada.

Leon se acercó a la niña de cinco años poniendo su mano encima de su cabeza mientras ella se restregaba los ojos de puro sueño.

-Nathan esta bien, ¿ves? Y ahora a la cama, mañana tienes clase.

-Pero…

-Oye, no tienes de que preocuparte. Mamá y papá están aquí.

-Pero es que ahora no tengo sueño.

-Pues habrá que solucionar eso, ¿no?

Y apagando la luz. Los dos se fueron hacia la habitación de la niña. El rubio acostó a su hija y mientras la arropaba…

-Papá…

-Dime, cariño.-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Mañana no quiero ir a clase.- soltó la pequeña de carrerilla.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Bueno… ayer me pelee con una niña y me castigaron.

-¿Y eso? Ya sabes lo que te tenemos dicho sobre las peleas.

-Ya, pero… pero es que… Carla dijo que su mamá es mejor que mami solo porque dice que le trae ropa bonita todos los días de donde trabaja. Y yo, solo le dije que… mamá… es mucho más lista y mejor mamá que la suya porque seguro que podría matarla y va ella y se chiva a la profe.

-¡Estela! ¡Pero como se te ocurre decir eso!

-¡Jo, papá! ¡Si es verdad!

-¡Me da igual!

-Esta bien… lo siento.

-Va, no pasa nada. Pero prométeme que no lo volverás hacer.

-¿Aunque Carla diga mentiras?

-Aunque Carla diga mentiras. Ya sabes como es tu madre. Tarde o temprano se enterará y…

-¡Y les pondrá en su sitio!

-¡Oye! Estas muy revolucionada últimamente, eh- dijo el padre provocando un ataque de cosquillas.

-¡Jajajajja… para… para… porfa! ¡Lo prometo, no lo volveré hacer!- El mayor paro con las cosquillas- Gracias por todo, papi… ¡eres el mejor!

-Shhh- dijo poniéndose el dedo índice en los labios.-No lo digas muy alto que luego mamá tendrá envidia.

-Pues que no la tenga, ¡ella es la mejor del mundo mundial, jugando al escondite!

-Cierto.- contestó él rememorando ciertas escenas del pasado haciéndole sonreír mentalmente.- Y ahora a dormir, sinvergüenza.

-Buenas noches, papá. Hasta mañana.- dijo la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

-Descansa, princesa. _Hasta dentro de unas horas- _pensó el ojiazul.

Cuando estuvo fuera de aquella habitación, lo único en lo que pensó fue en dormir, pero se veía incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Esa noche había sido movidita y solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para el amanecer. Se fue hacia su habitación con la que compartía con la mismísima mujer de rojo, Ada Wong. Aunque no solo compartía aquella habitación, sino toda una vida. Una vida de dolor y sufrimiento, recompensados al fin.

Al entrar en la habitación, lo único que pudo hacer en un principio, fue contemplar a su estimada mujer dormir. Nunca se cansaría de verla allí.

El hombre cruzó la habitación en silencio. Entrando en el balcón donde levantó una de las macetas para coger un paquete de cigarrillos escondidos. Cogió uno junto al mechero para prenderlo, el resto lo volvió a guardar. Había prometido dejarlo pero una vez cada "x" tiempo no llegaría a suponer un gran problema, ¿no?

Una vez con el cigarro encendido en las manos, se fue hacia la barandilla donde apoyó los antebrazos para descargar su peso allí, en una postura más cómoda. Vislumbró las vistas que le ofrecía aquel paisaje nocturno desde el jardín trasero de su hogar. Hogar… aquel que tanto ansiaba conseguir y que nunca se creyó capaz de obtener, no después de las experiencias vividas junto al bioterrorismo. Incluso la palabra "hogar" se le presentaba extraña en forma y significado.

Y ahora, mientras fumaba, recordaba. Recordaba el verdadero momento en el que cambio su vida… porque ahora su vida tenía varios nombres propios. "Nombres" que protegería con su propia vida, sin dudarlo.

/_*_*/

-Haber… si es niña, ¿Qué te parece Sandrene? Es francés.

-Mph… Seria un bonito nombre para un solvente industrial.

-Esta bien, listillo. ¿Cuáles tienes tú?

-Es para niño... Darwin.

-Por dios, nuestro hijo será maltratado desde el jardín de infancia.

-Sí, por Sandrene…

-Te crees muy gracioso, ¿no?

-Tú dices eso porque no me gustó tu nombre.

-Es cierto, en serio, no. En fin… oye este… Si es niña, Lluvia.

-Vetado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Lluvia? "Hola, me llamo Lluvia. Tengo nubes y agua. Y mi vestido lo hace el clima."- dijo él en tono de burla, ella rodó los ojos.- ¿Que tal para niño, Tatcher?

-¿Por qué odias a nuestro hijo?

-Haber, te toca.-contestó ignorando la última pregunta.

-Gracias. ¿James?

-Bueno, no esta…

-Pero si es niña.

-Vetado. ¿Ruth?

-Lo siento, ¿tendremos un hijo de 89 años? ¿Qué te parece Dayton?

-Vetado. Stewart.

-Vetado. Sawyer.

-Vetado. Helen.

-Vetado.

-¿Me parece a mi o ese "Vetado" empieza a sonar bien?

La pareja estaba en su cocina como una pareja cualquiera discutiendo el nombre de su futuro hijo a la hora de comer. Ella había salido de cuentas… y no paraba de echarle a su plato salsa picante como pequeña ayuda para acelerar el parto. Él cogió el bote de salsa para probar como sabía con lo que estaba comiendo. Tan solo echo unas cuantas gotas (demasiado poco comparado con lo que llevaba el plato de Ada) y al probarlo…

-Pero que coj… Agua, agua, agua… ¡Esto pica como mil demonios! ¡Agua!

-Prueba mejor con leche.- le dijo tranquilamente, mientras el rubio se levantaba tropezando con el mobiliario hasta la nevera para beber a morro del tetrabrik de leche. No era el momento de buscar un vaso.

-Como puedes aguantarlo…-susurro casi para si mismo.

-Esto del picante no funciona.

-Bueno, solo nos queda el método de pasear o… ya sabes… eso.

-¿De verdad me ves a mi paseando… tranquilamente?

-Tienes razón. Lo tuyo son los saltos por los tejados.

-Entonces solo nos queda eso.

-Ni lo pienses.

-Venga, no seas tonto. Por "eso" es por lo que estoy así, ¿no?

-Lo que tu digas pero no pienso hacerlo en tu estado. Por muy desesperado que pueda estar. No pienso dejar que me utilices.

-Chorradas. Los médicos lo aconsejan, no pasa nada. Así que ven aquí y termina con lo que empezaste.

En cuanto se levantó y dio medio paso se paró en seco donde estaba.

-¿Va todo bien?

-He roto aguas.

Nada mas oír eso, Leon se paralizó también, como si le hubiesen clavado al suelo con cara indescifrable.

-¿De verdad quieres que de aquí a luz? ¿No prefieres ir a un hospital?

El rubio no reaccionaba.

-¿Voy a ser padre?-susurró

-Si, campeón. Y como no muevas el culo, también serás padre de un único hijo.

En una habitación del hospital Washington Hospital Center, una atareada Ada y un estresante Leon, tenían a su primer hijo juntos. Perdón, mejor dicho hija. Una preciosa niña de 3 kilos y de impactantes ojos azules, era bienvenida al mundo. Estela Kennedy Wong seria una de las niñas mas afortunadas del planeta azul, por el simple hecho de tener a los padres que tenia. Esos padres que nunca dejarían que nada ni nadie le hiciera ningún daño. El que quisiera intentarlo, adelante. El héroe nacional y la espía internacional ambos supervivientes de la catástrofe de Raccon City y de infinitos e incontables infiernos semejantes. Que lo intentara, que ellos apostarían que ni siquiera conseguiría tocarla ni un solo pelo. Él daría su vida por sus "chicas" y ella pondría una bala en la cabeza del desgraciado que se atreviese a interponerse entre ella y sus "intereses".

/-*-*

-Creía que lo habías dejado.- le dijo ella, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-No podía volverme a dormir.-contestó sin llegar a sorprenderse del todo de que estuviera despierta. Se dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara, con el cigarro en la boca.

Ada le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca para darle una pitada y luego tirarlo lejos del balcón.

-¿En que estabas pensando?- dijo olvidándose del pitillo.

-¿En que va a ser? En ti y en lo sexy que estas con esa camiseta de tirantes roja.-contestó sabiendo que tendría que olvidarse de fumar. Acercándose más para estar a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Pensaba que te gustaba más _sin _camiseta.

-Ahí te doy la razón.

Y la besó lenta e intensamente, como pocas veces podía desde la llegada de los críos. Dejando deslizar una mano por dentro de la camiseta de ella, recorriendo su espalda pausadamente. La morena por su parte le fue empujando, caminando de espaldas, de camino a la cama hasta caer sobre ella. El rubio solo se tumbó sobre ella bajando peligrosamente por su cuello hacia la clavícula con un objetivo fijado, a la vez que su mano derecha se encontraba acariciando su muslo.

En ese momento se escuchó un llanto. Los dos pararon, recibiendo el aviso. Leon se dejó caer a un lado frustrado.

-La hora del desayuno…- habló Ada un poco derrotada. Dándole al héroe un beso corto en la boca y levantándose de la cama para atender al pequeño de la casa.

-Niños…- susurró para si mismo en voz alta.-Ni un respiro…-continuo levantándose para ir detrás de la morena.

Ya no había armas biológicas en su vida, ahora su mayor problema eran los biberones…


End file.
